Skipping Classes
by KeepCalmAndSlashOn
Summary: Ron skips a class just to be caught by Draco. Slash


**Title:** Skipping classes**  
Characters/pairings****:** Ron/Draco**  
Summary:**Ron skips a class just to be caught by Draco  
**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine but they don't, I wish it was real but it's not  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first fic ever so forgive me, English is not my first language not even second, l would really love reviews & notes how l ca improve.  
**Beta:** all mistakes are mine

**Skipping Classes**

Ron was bored, it was a beautiful sunny day and a History of Magic class was the last thing on his mind, so to Hermione's disapproval he decided to skip the class, but what seemed as a good idea then, now left him puzzled, what would he do now? he can't go outside or wondering the corridors, he would be caught and punished and his room was out of the question.  
He stood lost wondering what do to do next, he was never good at trowing ideas on the spot, so he just found himself wondering to the potion class, the class wasn't about to start for the next few hours so he can hide there.  
The classroom was empty and cold, Ron went down the stairs, maybe he should write something _"nice"_ on Snipe's blackboard ? but the open door to the potion storage room caught his eyes before he could reach for the chalk.  
It was dark and he was surrounded by smells that made him feel dizzy.  
"Weasel" said the voice behind him making him turn around... _Draco, fuck..._ Ron thought.  
Draco stood at the door with a pleased smirk on his face _ohh how much he wanted to wipe this smirk of his face !_  
"Malfoy" Ron's voice sounded squeaky.  
"Skipping classes I see, ohhh I bet professor McGonagall would love to hear it "  
"You wouldn't dare !"  
"Let me think ... You do know what thinking is right Ron ? "  
Ron hands clenched into fist but a voice in his head, that sounded a lot like Hermione's told him that punching Malfoy would make things only worse.  
"If you tell on me, you have to explain why you weren't in a class"  
"Took you long enough" Malfoy laughed "Did you thought of this all by yourself Weasel ? I have a pass"  
Ron was starting feeling choked, as if the room's walls were closing on him.  
"Well well, no need to get all worked out Weasel I'm sure we can come for some sort of solution, for me keeping my mouth shut" Malfoy was coming closer to Ron, until he was so close Ron could feel his breath on his lips.  
Draco's hand were suddenly on his waist pulling him closer, Ron's mouth was dry as he swoled hard, his head was spinning so fast, he just needed to hold on onto something, he grubbed on Malfoy's cloak, Malfoy pulled him even closed so their cocks touched, sending shivers up Ron's spine and making him moan.  
"If I knew how easy you would be, I would have tried it sooner" Malfoy whispered in his ear and his tongue followed, liking, making him scream, the next thing Malfoy's lips were on his, his tongue pushing in Ron's open mouth.  
Ron was naked he didn't realised how or when it happened, but he was indeed naked, Malfoy was on his knees taking him all in, Ron was puling Malfoy's hair, watching his lips moving around hid dick.  
Malfoy's lips stopped moving, Ron cried "what the fuck"  
Malfoy smile "Say my name Ron, I want to hear you say it when you come in my mouth " and his lips were on his cock again, so tight, wet, hot, Ron thought for a second he's going to faint, he never knew he could feel so much pleasure, the point of no return was close now _so he did as he was asked._  
"DRACO !" he screamed as he explode in Draco's mouth !  
"So i guess you like it Ron ?"  
_"Ron"__  
__  
__"Ron"__  
__**  
**__**"RON !"**_

Ron opened his eyes watching Snape staying above him.  
"Now if his majesty will do us a favor and joins us "  
Ron jumped up on his feet, as Snape moved Ron could see that the class behind him was full.  
"It would be 20 points Gryffindor, so as I was saying before Mr. Weasley's snoring interrupted us ..."  
Ron silently took his place beside Harry, stealing a glance at Malfoy, when he caught his eyes Ron felt his face turn red and his dick getting hard again.


End file.
